Who Was Sacrificed?
by MehLikey
Summary: The coughing fit stopped, and he withdrew his hand. It was covered in blood. He inspected his wound, realising that this could be the end of him if it had hit a vital spot. And just because, the authoress decided that Hidans stab had hit a vital spot. IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS! In Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals, Hidan stabs himself, while in skeletal mode. Who'd he stab? AU, duh.


**AN: It's been bugging me for so long, I just had to write it. In Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals Episode 38, the one where they infiltrate the Akatsuki hideout, there is one thing that bothers me. I know it was just a joke but still, when everyone attacked, and all Hidan was doing was stabbing himself while in skeleton mode, a little voice in the back in the back of my head was asking whose blood he had, and who he had just killed. So, just to shut that little voice up, I wrote this.**

**Warning: Minor Madara spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. What, did you actually think I did?**

* * *

"Sooooooo goooood..."

The words echoed throughout the whole cavern.

After Tenten had made some comments about the weakness of it all, the episode went on uninterrupted.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, innocent little Tobi was skipping along, following a butterfly through a field of flowers.

"Tobi is a good boy." If Tobis face hadn't been covered with a mask, everyone one would have seen a big happy smile on his face.

Madara stopped and nodded. Good. The act he was putting up was perfect. No-one had seen through it yet, and no-one was ever going to.

Suddenly, a searing pain ripped through his stomach, and he dropped to the ground, bent over in pain.

"What-" he broke off, coughing, hand reaching under mask to cover his mouth. The coughing fit stopped, and he withdrew his hand.

It was covered in blood.

How in the world? He inspected his wound, realising that this could be the end of him if it had hit a vital spot.

And just because, the authoress decided that Hidans stab had hit a vital spot.

He had less than an minute to live.

But how. Who could've done this. No-one was around, he'd checked. So how? If someone did try to hurt him, he could just use his jutsu, and be safe without even making a hand sign.

And then Madara remembered. Hidan. His ritual. Once he has blood, and he's within his sacrificial circle, he doesn't need to be touching anyone physically to hurt them.

But how had Hidan gotten his blood?

Madara coughed again, and realised his vision was starting to go dark. So this was the end of the road for him. He would've loved to live longer, but it seemed that fate had something else in store for him. Death.

He would have to die, not knowing how his killer managed to get his blood, and why his killer refrained from killing him until now.

And with that, Madara shut his eyes one last time.

* * *

Tobi was never seen again. Deidara rejoiced. Konan and Nagato wondered where their real leader had gone, and why he hadn't given them any instructions for so long. Zetsu got the feeling something had happened to him, but they had no idea what. The rest of the Akatsuki was indifferent, not realising that their true leader had died.

They went on like nothing had happened, stealing bijuu and being killed off, one by one. As far as the five great nations knew, there had never been a fourth great shinobi war, and there wasn't going to be one for the next d=fews years either.

Hidan carried on like normal, no clue that he'd killed an evil mastermind. He was just curious as to which Leaf shinobi had died when he had stabbed himself that day. I mean, it's not every day you steal old blood tests and use them to sacrifice unknowing shinobi. It was all in the name of Jashin, after all.

* * *

**AN: Is it okay? No flames, please. If you see any spelling mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out, I was half asleep when I wrote this.**

**I may extend this from a one shot, looking at other characters Hidan could've killed. It all depends on you, the reader as to the fate of this story. Oneshot, or series of oneshots. So, for now, I've put it as complete, as it technically is.**

**~MehLikey**


End file.
